


Sword and a Sunflower

by DoorMattFE



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alois - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deepthroating, Depression, Drinking, Fire Emblem - Freeform, Fire Emblem TH, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Groping, Jeralt - Freeform, Jeralt x Alois, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Oral, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Romance, Same-sex, Separation Anxiety, Sex, Sleep Groping, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Traveling, Two Dads!, m/m - Freeform, relationship, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoorMattFE/pseuds/DoorMattFE
Summary: Jeralt is requested to leave for a mission by The Church of Serios. But for the first time he is going without Alois, who is staying back at the Monastery. Never being away from each other for long since their relationship started, Alois begins to panic and gets stressed from Jeralt leaving.





	1. Lone Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first REAL Time I'm doing a lot of angsty stuff. I have quite a few HCs about these two and one of them is that Alois gets really bad separation anxiety when Jeralt leaves. It reminds him when Jeralt disappeared for 20+ years and he just can't be as happy as he normally is when Jeralt isn't with him. 
> 
> But yeah I've been really in a Alois and Jeralt loving mood these past few weeks. I even got some art commissioned recently of Jeralt and It is so lovely and makes me beyond happy. So that really pushed me to write something about them. I enjoyed how the first half came out a good bit. 
> 
> I'll be honest this was gonna be steamy when I brainstormed this up, but I think I might have this be a contentious series starting here. I think my last Alois x Jeralt thing was more or less just blossoming the relationship and this is gonna be where I compile stuff involving them. 
> 
> What this WILL mean is that future chapters will be NSFW at times. I'll always preface when it will, or will not be at the beginning of the chapter.

Alois woke up before it was even dawn, knowing that today Jeralt was going to be leaving for a mission where they won’t be together. It was the first time this would have happened. The two of them were always assigned the same task and were able to complete them with ease with the synergy they had.

It was bound to happen, their relationship didn’t matter to the church. If they went on the same mission with each other, it was by chance. But now that they finally aren’t going together, it struck Alois’s nerves.

Getting his casual clothes on, he left his chambers and made his way to Jeralt’s quarters. His squadron was leaving at dawn so Jeralt would already be up.

Approaching the door, Alois saw the door was open a bit, but knocked anyway to announce. “Alois? Come in.”

Walking in, Jeralt was facing the wall and was pulling off his nightshirt. Exposing his back with light from the candles lit on his desk, and the gentle blue moonlight that was descending over the horizons. Flustered, Alois brought his gaze to the floor.

Turning around to face Alois, Jeralt gave Alois a soft, but sad smile. “Was hoping you’d come by.”

Still looking at the floor, Alois made his way over to where Jeralt stood “Yeah I just… I’m feeling kind of sick at the idea of you being gone for a week.”

Jeralt cupped Alois’s face in his hand and lifted it up so they made eye contact. Alois’s eyes drooped and made Jeralt feel even more sad about leaving then he already was.

“Alois you know nothing bad isn’t gonna happen to me, I’ll work my damned hardest so I’ll be back with you as quick as I can.”

Alois brought his head onto Jeralt’s chest and laid it there, listening to the loud, rhythmic beat of his heart. “I know you won’t get hurt. But last time you left you didn’t return for years.”

Saying nothing in response, Jeralt just ran his hand through Alois’s hair for a few moments. Leaving the two in absolute silence.

“I had to leave, for safety.” Jeralt started. “It's a long story and I’ll tell you it one day. But back then I had nothing here worth staying for. Now, you are here. I’ll always come back to you. Alright?”

Not waiting for a response, Jeralt kissed Alois’s forehead and kept his lips there for a few seconds before taking them back.

“Neither of us want me to go but we can’t say no to the Church.” Jeralt says while bringing Alois closer. “But what do you say about helping me get ready, and if we have any time we can lay down together.”

With haste, the two of them begin cleaning lances and swords until they shine, cramming as much rations in pockets and bags as possible, and filling every flask to the brim with booze. Doing it all before the sun begins to rise.

Cleaning off the last of his weapons, Jeralt lets out a chuckle. “Well, it seems I know what motivates you now. A little bit of cuddling is all I need to do to coax you into anything.”

Finally smiling for the first time this morning, Alois laughed in agreement. “Don’t think I would miss a chance to just do nothing but lay down with you. It makes me happy just thinking about it.”

Moving over to his bed, Jeralt sat down and patted the spot next to him. “Well, let's do more than think about doing it. Come over here…”

Alois laid down on his side, and Jeralt followed suit and laid against his back. Overcome with warmth in his cheeks, but also his entire body, Alois felt almost like there wasn’t anything in the world besides him and Jeralt. He felt Jeralt’s beard itch the back of his neck, and Jeralt’s hands overtop of Alois’s hands.

“Can you make a promise, Jeralt?”

  
Jeralt responded in a deep, quiet whisper. “Depends on what it is.”

Alois let out a sigh and closed his eyes. “When you come back, promise the first thing you’ll do is come to me and just lay down with me like this. I’d be _lying_ if I said I don’t enjoy lying down with you.”

Smirking at the pun he did, Jeralt nodded. “Yeah, I promise. We’ll do this and more.”

Pausing for a moment to think about what he just said, Alois let out a nervous chuckle. “Yeah, we could take a nap together. I hope you aren’t a loud snorer though.

“Well if I get to loud you can smother me with a pillow if that helps you sleep.”

The conversation ended there. The only sound in the room was the breathing of the two. Time slowly crept by as the two of them stayed perfectly still against one another. Taking in every moment of tranquility they can get.

Slowly though, the sun began to rise, and called for Jeralt’s departure. Sleepy from the warmth of Alois putting him to sleep, he started to get up out of bed, sitting at the edge of it. Looking back at Alois, he was asleep, and at peace. But Jeralt didn’t want to leave while he was asleep.

He lightly rolled Alois onto his back and stared at his face for a moment. Taking it in before he has to leave, as he won’t be able to see it for a few days.

“Alois… I’m gonna leave soon, ‘aight?”

Alois began to stir from his slumber, and his eyes flickered open to see Jeralt leaning over above him. “Can you lean down for a second?”

Obeying, Jeralt leaned in closer to Alois. To which Alois brought his hand up behind Jeralt’s head and brought Jeralt in even closer to his own face. Raising his head up, he gave Jeralt a kiss on Jeralt’s lips before laying his head back on the bed.

“I love you Jeralt, be safe.”

Without being asked too again, Jeralt leaned down again and gave Alois a kiss on his lips this time. “I will, honey. You can hibernate in my room until I get back if you want.”

“I’ll _bear-ly_ get a decent night's sleep until you get back. So you better put some work in.”  
Caressing his face, Jeralt gave Alois one last soft smile. “You better find someone to tell those puns to while I’m gone. You’ll be “pun-t” up if you don’t.”

With that, Jeralt grabbed his things and headed for the door. Turning around one last time and blew a kiss to Alois.

The first day Alois did nothing but lay in Jeralt’s bed. It was larger than his own bed, and it had a slight woody, and boozy smell like Jeralt had. He barely got up, only when he needed too.

When he fall asleep that night, he awoke the following day when the sun was already setting. The entire day went by and Alois was just cuddled up in Jeralt’s bed for the entirety of it. He went back to his room after he woke up, but he wasn’t able to sleep at all. Alois’s chest felt tight and his mind felt like it was screaming all these bad things that could be happening to Jeralt.

What if he did get hurt, what if he can’t make it back, what if he died. His eyes welled up with tears and his body shook at the idea.

So many “What ifs” were going through his mind and Alois slowly felt himself not functioning. He wasn’t eating or sleeping right and he just felt like an emotional mess. Losing Jeralt again would be more than unbearable. Jeralt was the thing that kept him going at this point. He had a life that wasn’t his own to live for, but now he was neglecting his own life.

Alois went back to Jeralt’s room, and he calmed down slightly, but was instantly tired and fell asleep as soon as he was in there. Manuela came and went to check on Alois’s temperature and brought him food and water so he didn’t need to leave.

There was no sense of time anymore for him. He didn’t know if it was the next day or not, or how many days its been since Jeralt left. It didn’t even matter how long its been, the fact that he was gone was what made him scared. It made him feel hollow.

Sleeping through one of the days, he was splashed with cold water, jolting him awake.  
“The hell?!” he screamed at the person he couldn’t see.

“Alois I need someone who is as miserable as I am right now to talk to.” A sassy, but tired voice responded.

Manuela was there. Empty cup in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. Hair messy, and makeup smeared. “I need a drinking buddy.”

Sitting up, Alois saw Manuela bring a chair and glasses over to the bed to sit down in. “Relationships are terrible. For me at least. You seem, well always seemed so happy since you’ve been with Jeralt.” She says as they begin to fill up their glasses up. “Is it just because he’s gone or is there something else?”

Alois closed his eyes in thought and nodded. “I’ve never been able to be so happy around someone, and even if they leave for just a few days, I just think of the worst things possible and I just…” Alois motioned to himself, head to toe. “Act like this.”

Nearly done with her first worryingly large serving of wine, she brought herself up from her glass. “I haven’t known Jeralt as long as you , but the way he talks about you means that he is going to do everything he can to make you happy. He always comes to me asking for what tea you’d like, he makes me teach him how to cook your favorite recipes... all really tiring being honest but… it is so endearing to see someone go the extra mile to show how much they love someone. Which, also makes me jealous.” Manuela says while drinking the last few drops straight from the bottle.

“I wish there was someone like that for me. But there isn’t. But you do have that someone. And heaven forbid you ask me for advice for relationships, but he would be stricken with grief seeing you be like this.”

Alois, with him just finishing his first glass began to think. Manuela was probably right about Jeralt feeling terrible for having to leave when he had no choice. And those things he did that Alois didn’t even know such as the cooking and tea, he felt his cheeks flush red. “He really wanted to learn how to cook for me?”

“Oh he really needs to learn.” Letting out out a hiccup followed by a laugh. “Like the mess hall is endangered when he is in there. But he is so determined to doing that stuff. Jeralt wants to just give you everything and more from the sounds of it.”

Despite the small amount of alcohol, he felt tired and dazed. But he did feel happy to hear of all these things Jeralt does without him knowing. He didn’t know if it was the wine or from what he heard, but his heart rate was pounding and he had a smile he couldn’t wipe off his face.  
“Hey Manuela, I think I’m going to try to get some more sleep. But I want you to know what you said made me feel better, if you ever need to _wine_ about any relationship struggles to someone, I’m all ears.”

Letting out a loud sigh, Manuela stood up. “I hope Jeralt can deal with those puns you do…” She grabbed her empty bottle and moved the strands of hair hanging in front of her face. “But yeah, you are a pretty good drinking partner. I’ll let you be by yourself. But I do…” Manuela leaned back and started tetering over, barely able to catch her balance. “...need help getting to my room.”

No one talked while Alois took Manuela to her room. Once they were there, Manuela said her thanks, and closed the door. Followed by the sound of a thud hitting the floorboards, and snores soon after. Feeling tired himself, he made his way back to Jeralt’s room.

The candle there was nearly done burning, and the night was filled with clouds so there was barely any moonlight to trickle into the room. Alois sat at the edge of the bed and just took in the atmosphere of the quiet, dim room.

There wasn’t any helping the fact that he will be sad when not with Jeralt, but he could at least alleviate it. He went into Jeralt’s closest and found one of his orange tunics. It was soft, but still had that strong smell of alcohol and the outdoors that followed Jeralt. Taking off his own shirt, he pulled the tunic over himself. It wasn’t Jeralt, but while sleeping it felt like his warmth was right there with him.

For the first night in days, Alois felt better. He got up normally and did his normal routines. He visited Manuela to thank her again, and also get her some water. He did a few patrols, and retired back to Jeralt’s room to write down some new jokes in his handbook.

Another day went by, and Alois did the same thing as the day before, besides talk to Manuela as her hangover was over. Still sleeping in Jeralt’s room, he felt a lot better compared to a few days ago.

Alois went to bed wearing Jeralt’s tunic again. But he was slightly restless still. It's been eight days since Jeralt left and he said he would be a week tops. Alois began breaking out in a sweat again, panicking on where Jeralt is and if he is alive or needs help. There was only so much Alois could do before worrying about Jeralt never coming back again. The chances of it are slim but it happened once before, and it was one of the worst things that happened in Alois’s life.

But as he was worrying, he didn’t hear the door open. Jeralt walked in sore but glad to be back with Alois, but he saw Alois taking deep breaths in and out rapidly on the bed. Jeralt dropped everything and rolled Alois over to see that his face was covered in sweat and tears.

“Alois! Stop, come on it's okay now, come on… breathe. Breathe.” Jeralt kept repeating as he used his hands to wipe away the sweat and tears from his face. “I’m here baby, alright? Tell me you’re okay.”

Alois’s vision was still blurry from the tears but he felt Jeralt’s large rough hands against his cheek. He tried to stop breathing so fast, but it took a while. “I’m so weak, I’m sorry I can’t just be okay when you leave.” Alois whimpered out. “Every bad thing that could happen is on repeat in my head and I can’t stop. I can’t stop thinking about losing you again.”

Jeralt lifted Alois up into a sitting position on the bed and kept drying him off. “We don’t need to think about that stuff anymore, okay? I’m here. Let’s think about something else. Something good.” Jeralt sat down next to Alois and started pecking him with kisses all over his neck and face.

Neither of them spoke for a minute. Jeralt hugged Alois as tight as he could and kept planting his lips on him.

Jeralt finally broke the silence, with a quiet, but gravelly whisper. “You look pretty handsome in my clothes, you know.” Moving Alois yet again to lay down on his side. “Little big, but it has a charm to it.”

Laying down himself now, Jeralt and Alois were facing each other on their sides. “I did get something on my trip I think you’d like.”

Already up from the bed, he opened up a big bag, and took something from it delicately. He brought it over to Alois to show him a giant, bright sunflower. Even in the dark the petals were a vibrant yellow. .

“I found one on the mission and it made me think of you. So I brought it with me wherever I went. It reminded me of you when I missed you, and I know you love these so much. I was worried it was gonna get crushed on the way back, but it seems like it’s all good.”

Alois sat up and took the flower in his hand. It was one of the biggest sunflowers he’s ever seen, and it was his favorite flower. “It’s so beautiful Jeralt... “ He handed it back to Jeralt, who put it in a vase that had dead flowers from long ago in it, and filled it up with water. “You really go above and beyond for me, don’t you?”

“I’ve never been good with words, but I love you so much. I’m nothing special at all, so I feel like I need to make up for it with something else.”

Alois shook his head in response. “You are the most special thing to me, and you don’t need to try to do stuff to make me happier than I already am with you. What you can do, is to fulfill the promise you made me.”

Taking off all his armor and equipment, Jeralt was left with nothing but his pants. Alois was too tired to care or to get flustered, he just wanted Jeralt to hold him in his sleep.

Alois turned so his back was facing Jeralt, and Jeralt laid down right up against Alois’s back. It’s been just more than a week than they last did this, but it felt like forever for the both of them.

Jeralt yawned and scratched the side of Alois’s head. “You aren’t too hot with my clothes on?” Letting out a deep sigh of his own, he shook his head slightly. “I don’t want to move at all. I just want to love being here with you.”

Letting how a low chuckle, Jeralt buried his face into the back of Alois’s head. “Good night, handsome.” he said before he fell asleep right after saying it.

Hearing his snores, Alois knew that Jeralt can’t hear him, but he spoke to him anyway. “I love you so much, Jeralt.”


	2. The Sun's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up together again after over a week of separation, Jeralt wants to get as intimate as possible with Alois - This Chapter WILL be NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so like... these two are cute as hell and are now my 2nd favorite ship in the series now. They both are so handsome and lovable, and in game they talk about their partner so highly, and care for them so much. So I feel like they'd do that here too! I think they'd be so happy together. 
> 
> Anyway I started to write this a while ago! But then college started, and work has been hectic. So my apologizes if it feels like theirs a change of pace, or style, or anything throughout this.
> 
> So it is finally done, I'm... fine with how it came out? I haven't written smut in a long time (Also I've been super busy!!), but I have to do it if I want to write better when doing adult themes. My main thing I don't like is that Alois doesn't speak a lot, but also he is supposed to be kinda nervous and Jeralt is showing him the ropes. So I guess it makes sense. 
> 
> But yeah I wanted to do some smutty goodness with these two! I'm trying to think what next I want to do with these two, and I may do some form of Holiday party where these two leave the Monastery for a while to "camp" in the mountains where there's snow and they just have a quiet break from everything to stay together. 
> 
> Some other quick notes to help things make sense,  
\- You should read the 1st chapter! It goes into a lot with Alois's separation anxiety and builds their relationship  
-There is another Alois Jeralt fic I did that is separate from this bunch of stories! That is before and the start of their relationship  
\- The reason why Jeralt is the one taking the lead a lot here is that one of my HCs is that he is well over 100 years old, so I feel like he'd had gotten around a lot with people he meets in bars and just do one night stands with any guys or girls up to it. Alois has never been in a serious relationship and has barely done any of this stuff so Jeralt just wants to make him feel safe
> 
> Anyway sorry for this wall of text. I hope you love reading about these two loving each other!

Jeralt and Alois slept soundly on their sides together against one another, Tired from the days past, they laid there until the sun long since rose. Cuddling with the warmth of their bodies radiating off one another. 

But rising from his slumber, Alois was awoken by a stray hand. Jeralt’s hand went underneath Alois’s shirt, and was groping his chest. Still feeling Jeralt’s heavy breath against his back, Alois knew he was still sleeping while doing this.

Alois wasn’t sure what to do. He was scared of what might happen, but he was at the same time, he wanted to see where this was going. The two of them have never done more than cuddle and kiss, and Alois was wondering when something more would happen. 

Going from the chest, the hand slowly dropped down to Alois’s stomach. The butterflies in Alois’s stomach were going rampant, eager for what could happen.

Then from the stomach, it went down even lower to his waist, teasing the waistband of Alois’s pants, trying to make its way down to its goal. 

Still in a flurry of panic and excitement, Alois grabbed the hand before it could do anything else, stopping it in its tracks. Jeralt’s hand went rigid, and Alois could feel movement at his back. Signaling Jeralt waking up finally. 

“Mmm… Alois…” Jeralt said almost seductively when he woke up. He withdrew his hand and rubbed his eyes.

“Jeralt… ah… do you know what you were doing in your sleep?” Alois questioned him. Slightly shaking, but he still did not know if was from being nervous or not. 

Now consciously doing so, Jeralt locked his hand with Alois’s. “Besides most likely snoring, not a clue.” He says while nestling his face into the back of Alois’s neck.

Alois was trying to find the right words to water down what he did as much as possible, but there wasn’t any other way he could put it. “You… were groping me…”

Alois could feel Jeralt tense up against him, freezing his breath and cuddles. “Oh… er-... where did I grope you specifically….”

“Chest, stomach, waist… and you were going to go even lower I think…” Alois said with a bit of shakiness in his voice. 

Tossing his legs over the side of the bed, Jeralt sat at the edge of the bed facing away from Alois and remained silent. Leaving Alois time to gawk at his bare, muscular, scarred back. But then Jeralt let out a little laugh. “Heh, This is what happens when I don’t have anytime to relieve myself in over a week. I’ve been in the mood for the whole time, and thinking of you didn’t help. Did you like what I was doing with my hands though?” 

Turning his head to look behind him, Alois stared back with his mouth gaping open. “I’m… not sure. It felt good but I…”

“You haven’t done anything with a guy before have you?” Jeralt cut in. With Alois responding with a nod. 

“I trust you, with all of my heart Jeralt. And… I’ve wanted to do this with you for a while after we’ve been together for a bit. I’ve just been scared to.” Alois said with his head in his hands. “I want you to know how much I love you. I want you to hear it, and see it. But I want to you to… feel how much I love you, and I want to feel you love me that way too.” 

Jeralt pulled Alois up and wrapped him in a hug, and gave a few kisses along with it. “I feel the same. There isn’t anyone I love as much as I love you, handsome. And you shower me with so much love all the time and I feel like the luckiest person in the world. I want to treat you as best as I can”

Bringing his mouth to Alois’s ear, Jeralt lets out a low, seductive growl into his ear. “And I know how to treat a man just right in bed… every inch of him…” 

Jeralt moved his face right in front of Alois’s, and gave him a glare and a smile that could seduce anyone. Before he could do anything more, Alois gave Jeralt a kiss on the lips. They stopped parted for a moment, but Alois went in yet again, but this time with even more passion. Alois leaned into him and pulled Jeralt’s head towards himself. Sucking on one another's lips, and tongues going against each other, exploring each others mouth.

Without breaking the kiss, the two of them bring themselves to the bed and lay down. While Alois was on his back, Jeralt climbed on top of him and straddled him. 

The two did nothing but kiss and grope each other’s muscles and chest. They were both sweating and gasping for air as they kept going in for more, feeling their hearts pound rapidly. 

Jeralt grabbed the hem of Alois’s shirt and pulled it off of him. Leaving their chest naked and pressed against each other. Groping one of Alois’s pecs with one of his hands. 

Breaking away from the kiss after what seemed like ages, Jeralt brought his mouth down to Alois’s chest and lightly bit on his nipple. Sending a shock through Alois’s body, and caused him to let out a moan without meaning to. 

“Well, well, well. Seems that I found something that you really enjoy…” Jeralt whispers as he stares at Alois’s hard-on pushing against his pants. “Do you want me to help you with that?” 

Unbuttoning Alois’s pants, he pulled them off leaving Alois in nothing but his underwear. “Don’t you think I’m the only one getting naked right now.” Alois says as he begins to take Jeralt’s pants off as well. But unlike Alois, he wasn’t wearing anything under it. 

Facing face to face with Jeralt’s cock, Alois’s paused in shock. He wasn’t expecting Jeralt to be wearing nothing underneath. He wanted to look away from embarrassment, but it was too impressive to not gawk at it. 

“Hmph. Looks like I’m the only one without clothes on now. Let me fix that real quick... “

Pulling off the last piece of clothing on Alois, the two of them were both fully naked. Alois was hard while Jeralt was flaccid. 

Jeralt started to tug on himself and basked in the sight of Alois’s naked body. At first, Alois was rigid while laying on the bed, but he loved being stared at while Jeralt was jacking off. And soon Alois began to rub his cock as well, slowly warming up to a rhythm of strokes matching Jeralt’s speed. 

Jeralt came over to the bed and straddled Alois’s legs again. He spit in his hands and grabbed his cock, lubing it up. And then he looked at Alois with a worrying look. “Tell me if you want me to stop.” Alois gave a quick nod, and could feel his stomach tie into a knot. 

Jeralt spit in his hands again and touched the head of Alois’s cock with his wet hand. It felt almost like Alois was given a shock through his entire body every time Jeralt moved his hand. Jeralt grasped Alois’s shaft in his large hands and started to stroke Alois off. Having a weak grip at the base of his cock and tightening his grip as he went up the shaft.

Panting and dripping pre-cum already, Alois was already getting close to the edge. Jeralt moved up Alois’s body a bit further and their cocks were touching one another. 

Using the pre-cum as lube, Jeralt took both Alois’s, and his own cock in his hand. And jacked them off together so they were rubbing against each other. Jeralt’s cock was longer, but Alois was thicker than he was. Alois felt himself get close to cumming, and he could tell Jeralt was getting close to finishing as well, and he was grunting in between heavy breaths. 

Jeralt picked up the pace and started to rub the cocks together even faster. Alois put his hand on Jeralt’s chest and squeezed his nipple, which sent Jeralt over the edge. He let out a loud and deep moan and stopped jacking himself and Alois off.

Cum poured out from the tip of his cock, and it coated his hand and Alois’s cock. Once his orgasm was over, he resumed stroking the two cocks together. 

“Jeralt… huff-... I’m getting close.” 

Jeralt takes his hand off of the two slick cocks, and gets up to kneel against the bedside. “Sit on the edge of the bed.” 

Though he was dazed and on the verge of cumming, he did as Jeralt commanded and sat on the edge of the bed in front of a kneeling Jeralt. 

Jeralt grabbed Alois’s cock, still covered in his own cum, and massaged it making sure it was as hard he could get. “You still good?” Jeralt muttered. 

Alois was struggling hard to not finish right there that he wasn’t able to speak from being so on edge. He gave Jeralt a nod, and he responded back with one as well. 

Jeralt went face to face with Alois’s cock, and cupped his sack with one of his hands. With the other, he lifted it up, and put it in his mouth and started to suck Alois off. 

Bringing his lips down to the base of Alois’s shaft and up to the tip, he cleaned off all of his own cum that was on Alois. Tugging his balls at the same time. 

The warmth and the feeling of Alois’s cock sliding into Jeralt’s throat caused Alois to get into the mood as well. Placing his hand on the back of Jeralt’s head and bringing him down to the base of his cock. Gagging Jeralt a bit, but Jeralt kept sliding the cock in and out of his throat, tasting pre-cum from Alois leaking out, along with his own cum. 

As time went on, Alois was getting closer and closer to finishing. He was pushing Jeralt’s head onto his cock even harder and was letting out moans of pleasure. His sack being pulled and Jeralt deep throating him was too much for Alois to handle, and he could feel his orgasm about to happen. 

“Agh… JERALT!” He gripped Jeralt’s head even harder and pushed him as hard as he can into his crotch, and held him there. He started to cum deep while his cock was still in Jeralt’s throat. Jeralt was gagging, with tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, but he didn’t fight back against Alois’s grip. He let Alois’s dump his entire load, and started to swallow everything he could. 

Both drained physically, and sexually, Alois slid his cock out of Jeralt’s mouth. Whose face was red from not being able to breathe. They didn’t move for a moment, tired and running on adrenaline. 

But once things settled down, Jeralt gave a playful smile to Alois. “See? I told you I know how to treat a man in bed right. And I just gave you a taste of what we can do.” He rose from his kneeling position and gave Alois a kiss. Which still had residue of both their cum on Jeralt’s lips. 

“That was…” Alois trailed off, only for Jeralt to finish his sentence for him “Great? Pleasurable? Relieving? Same here. I never had a guy take control of me like you did in the end.” 

“Ah, I’m sorry I did all that. I was just so caught up in the moment and it felt so good.” Jeralt rubbed Alois’s back and laughed. “You better not be sorry, I want you to do stuff like that to me again. We are gonna do this stuff now, right?”

“Of course! I haven’t done anything with a man before so I didn’t know how it would go down. But you made me feel… safe. And I felt… so good during the whole thing.” 

A sigh of relief came from Jeralt. “Thank the Goddess. I was tired of jerking off alone to relieve myself, but I didn’t want to force you to do anything.” Jeralt leaned into Alois and whispered into his ear. “And trust me when I say this, I need to be relieved a lot. So get ready for this to be a routine activity” 

“Well, I’ll be happy to be the one to help you with that issue.” Alois said while yawning. “But I’d be happier if I can go back to sleep. Promise me I won’t be groped in your sleep again?” 

“You don’t want anymore of my hands rubbing you all over in our sleep? They can do wonders…” 

“I’ll hand it to you, they can do wonders. But for now, lets just sleep.” Alois laid down on his side and made room for Jeralt to join him. “Sleeping together naked, eh? Quite a risque thing to do don’t you think? Not that I’m complaining.” 

Though they slept together side by side before, their bare bodies gave them a feeling of warmth, but also the feeling that they are always going to be together. 

“I love you Jeralt.”

“I love you too, Alois”


End file.
